Depuis qu'elle est en cloque!
by Hanahi-chan
Summary: Il a beau être l’homme le plus intelligent de Konoha, il s’avérait qu’il n’avait pas pensé à ça. Maintenant, tout a changé… tout sauf ça: "Galère..." et ce, depuis qu'elle est en cloque!


**Depuis qu'elle est... En cloque!**

_A écouter en même temps que la lecture: "En cloque" de Renaud._

J'ai écouté cette chanson et l'idée est venue toute seule! lol Je suis sure que si vous me connaissez déjà, et avec le simple mot "Galère" de la courte description... Vous avez déjà devinez qu'elle sera le couple de cette fanfiction non? lol

Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! ;D

Chapitre 1: Dure Dure de se préparer... Femme Galère et Homme Surdoué.

**Depuis qu'elle est... En cloque.**

_Elle a mis sur l'mur_

_Au dessus du berceau_

_Une photo d'Arthur_

_Rimbaud_

_Avec ces cheveux en brosses_

_Elle trouve qu'il est beau_

_Dans la chambre du gosse_

_Bravo_

- C'est la seule chose que tu trouves à mettre ? Demanda Shikamaru en observant sa femme debout sur un tabouret, dans la chambre du futur bébé.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à lui mettre, ce sera en attendant une photo de Gaara et Kankuro. Répondit celle-ci.

- Tu crois sérieusement que tes frères accepteront de t'envoyer une photo d'eux, Temari?

- Ils y sont obligés. Toute façon, au pire, Arthur Rimbaud est beaucoup plus beau ! Renvoya Temari.

- Ben si j'avais su... Je t'aurais marier avec lui... Dit Shikamaru dans ses moustaches, espérant qu'elle n'ait rien entendue.

- Arrête de te plaindre tout le temps pleurnichard.... Tu sais que je ne devrais pas à avoir faire ça? Je suis enceinte je te rappelles ?!

- Comme si tu ne me le répétais pas assez... Et c'est quoi ces petits anges là, je t'ai dis que ce serait une fille...

- J'ai entendu! Et moi, je sais que c'est un garçon!

_Déjà les p'tits anges_

_Sur le papier peint_

_J'trouvais ça étrange_

_J'dis rien_

_Elles me font marrer_

_Ses idées loufoques_

_Depuis qu'elle est_

_En cloque_

C'était en pleine nuit, et Dieu sait qu'il ne faut jamais... mais alors jamais, réveiller Shikamaru pendant son cycle du sommeil.[/t]

- Shikamaru!

- ...ZzzZZZzZZzz

- Shikamaru! Réveille toi! Insista Temari en secouant la tête d'ananas dans tous les sens dans leur lit double.

- ... Groumph! Quoi encore?

- J'ai envie de fraises!

- QUOI ?!!! A quatre heures du mat' ? Tu te moques de moi?

- Tu crois que je m'amuserais à me réveiller sinon? Vas-y, je suis fatiguée...

Shikamaru quitta son lit chaud et douillet à regrets, se levant flegmatiquement, traînant des savates jusqu'au frigo de la cuisine. Il se mangea ce qui semblait être un tapis d'exercice en chemin, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Il lui apporta la barquette de fraises au lit, avec un verre de lait, car il savait qu'elle adorait ça. Il se recoucha, mais lorsqu'elle regarda la barquette, elle le secoua de nouveau...

- Shikamaru!...? Je veux de la chantilly avec... steuplé! Demanda Temari avec un sourire.

- Galère... Soupira Shikamaru.

_Elle s'réveille la nuit_

_Veut bouffer des fraises_

_Elle a des envies_

_Balaises_

_Moi, j'suis aux petits soins_

_J'me défonce en huit_

_Pour qu'elle manque de rien_

_Ma ptite_

_C'est comme si je pissais_

_Dans un violoncelle_

_Comme si j'existais_

_Plus pour elle_

_Je m'retrouve planté_

_Tout seul dans mon froc_

_Depuis qu'elle est_

_En cloque_

Depuis que son ventre est aussi gros que son Q.I, Temari laisse de côté son cher et tendre, se consacrant uniquement, le soir, aux petites coutures. Depuis peu, il fallait se l'avouer, elle c'était découverte la passion du tricot. Elle adorait faire des tas de petits vêtements en laine pour son futur petit bout, elle ne s'arrêtait plus depuis que Sakura lui avait montré.[/t]

Lorsqu'un soir, Shikamaru rentra d'une dure journée de mission... déjà crevé d'être rentré à pied jusqu'à chez lui... elle décida de le faire participer.

- Shika chéri ! Viens donc tenir mes pelotes de laines, elles s'emmêlent sinon. Demanda la jolie blonde à quatre couettes.

- Je suis mort là... la seule chose qui me fait encore tenir debout... c'est l'idée de rejoindre mon lit. Souffla Shikamaru.

Il croisa son regard... Avala sa salive... Se dirigea vers elle, et s'affala dans le fauteuil le plus proche, prenant au passage, les pelotes multicolores qui s'éparpillaient par terre.

_Le soir elle tricote_

_En buvant de la verveine_

_Moi j'démêle ses pelotes_

_De laine_

-Shikamaru, comment tu me trouves?[/t]

-Bien ! Dépêche, on va être en retard... Choji m'en voudra. Grogna Shikamaru, voyant que sa dulcinée se regardait interminablement dans le miroir.

- Je sais pas pourquoi... mais je crois qu'il y a un truc bizarre...

- Mais non! Tu est très jolie, allez!

- Tu mens! Attends je reviens!

Pfff... Soupira le brun, en regardant tristement sa montre.

_Elle use les miroirs_

_A se regarder dedans_

_A s'trouver bizarre_

_Tout le temps_

_J'lui dis qu'elle est belle_

_Comme un fruit trop mûr_

_Elle croit qu'je m'fous d'elle_

_C'est sûr_

_Faut bien dire s'qui est_

_Moi aussi j'débloque_

_Depuis qu'elle est_

_En cloque_

Il pleuvait sur Konoha. Shikamaru était sorti faire quelques courses, passant voir au passage Kurenai et son filleul, qui venait de passer au rang de Chuunin. Lorsqu'il rentra enfin chez lui, il trouva son pauvre chat dehors, que Ino lui avait offert, sur le paillasson d'entrée, lui aussi trempé. Il le prit dans ses bras et entra.[/t]

- Temari ?! Où es tu ? Pourquoi as-tu mis Einstein dehors par ce temps? Cria Shikamaru dans la maison.

- Hein?! Je suis dans la chambre du bébé! S'écria Temari.

Shikamaru se dirigea vers la chambre qui était prévu pour leur futur bébé.

- Pourq...

- Tes chaussures!!! Coupa Temari. Quitte les pour rentrer!!!

- Mais !...

- Aller! Et qu'est-ce que cette boule de poils ambulante fais avec toi ? Je l'avais mise dehors car il perd tous ses poils! C'est malsain!

_Faut que j'retire mes grolles_

_Quand j'rentre dans la chambre_

_Du ptit rossignol_

_Qu'elle couve_

_C'est qu'son ptit bonhomme_

_Qu'arrive en Décembre_

Shikamaru obéit aux ordres, ne voulant pas l'énerver... mais là, elle s'en prenait à son pauvre Einstein.

- Einstein est propre et vacciné! Le défendit Shikamaru en le posant au sol pour renter dans la chambre.

-Bien sûr... Dit Temari en ajustant de nouveaux rideaux qu'elle venait d'acheter, évidemment vert.

- Pourquoi tu as pris vert? C'est une fille je te dis!... Enfin, laisse tomber... Ce soir, on est invité chez Naruto et Hinata. Continua Shikamaru en aidant Temari à accrocher la tringle à rideau au mur.

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller, le bébé a besoin de repos et de calme. Dit Temari.

- Elle n'est même pas née qu'elle la couve déjà... Pensa à haute voix tête d'ananas.

- IL!!! Rectifia Temari.

_Elle le protège comme_

_Une louve_

_Même le chat pépère_

_Elle en dit du mal_

_Sous prétextes qu'il perd_

_Ses poils_

_Elle veut plus voir l'traîner_

_Autour du paddock_

_Depuis qu'elle est_

_En cloque_

Les mois passent... plus ça aller, et plus Shikamaru était fatigué. Lassé de tout. La seule chose qui le réconfortait c'était de voir que la grossesse se déroulait bien... et qu'elle arrivait à terme. Temari regardait la neige tomber, dehors, sur le balcon, emmitouflée dans une couverture. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait, elle qui vivait dans le désert avant. Shikamaru la rejoignit, et mis ses mains autour de sa taille, plus grosse que les normes.[/t]  
Elle lui sourit, pris ses mains et les mit sur son gros ventre.

- C'est beau... Dit-elle, avec un sourire.  
Il posa son menton sur son épaule, l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Pf... J'ai l'habitude maintenant... Dit Shikamaru avec lassitude, connaissant les moindres recoins du flocon de neige.  
Shikamaru sentit le bébé bouger... Il sourit de ses dents blanches, et susurra quelque chose dans l'oreille de celle qu'il aimait. Elle rougit et sourit de même.

- Je t'aime, pleurnichard.

- Je t'aime aussi malheureusement, fille galère.

Shikamaru regarda une dernière fois le ventre rond de sa femme, puis regarda le sien.  
Il allait bientôt être papa, d'une petite fille, qu'il appellerai Hinako, ça, pas besoin d'être une tête pour le savoir.

_Quand j'promène mes mains_

_D'l'autre côté d'son dos_

_J'sens comme des coups de poings_

_Ça bouge_

_J'lui dis "t'es un jardin"_

_"Une fleur, un ruisseau"_

_Alors elle devient_

_Toute rouge_

_Parfois c'qui m'désole_

_C'qui fait du chagrin_

_Quand j'regarde son ventre_

_Puis l'mien_

_C'est qu'même si j'devenais_

_Pédé comme un phoque_

_Moi j'serai jamais_

_En cloque._

_**The End**_

_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_Voilà un one shot qui suit ma fic : Devenir papa ou le début d'une catastrophe! XD_

Je suis a fond dans des fics comme ça... pas que j'ai envie de faire des gosses! XD Loin de là! mdr

Bref, mélancolie amoureuse plutôt! T_____T

On s'en fiche de ma vie! Je vais faire de la palette graphique na! Et pis si j'ai envie de me défouler bah j'ai une tête de grenouille en peluche pour ça! (offert par mes amies pour mon anniv'!)! C'est pratique quand je la tape elle dit rien! U___U

Non, je rigole, en tout cas, comme je sais que le ShikaTema est un couple que les gens aiment beaucoup... J'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur de vos espérances! ^^

Bonne vacances (en tout cas j'y suis pas moi ! =P)! Les examens ça craint! TT__TT

Gros bisous et merci!


End file.
